


Blue Christmas

by DataTrekker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Nostalgia, Post Reichenbach, Reflection, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataTrekker/pseuds/DataTrekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade thinks about Christmas with John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Christmas

So it’s Christmas. I’ve never really been the type to /hate/ Christmas, unlike so many of my friends. I rather enjoy it. Actually I love it. But being an older bloke you can’t really admit you love all those childish things unless you have kids, then you can just say you love because you get to see your kids all excited.

Not that I’d know. Been too busy for that sorta stuff. Seems like a shame, really, at this time of year.

I’m spending my Christmas with John. We could both use the company, miserable old men we are. Though we can invite more people over now, since Sherlock isn’t around to chase them out with his observations. It’s odd how just observing something about a person is enough to make them angry. Sometimes we need to ready ourselves before we let ourselves see something and you don’t get that chance with Sherlock.

Still, I kinda miss it. John misses it more. So much more. It’ll be better once the apartment is filled up with people. Should be good. I got him a medal from his old war days but decided it wouldn’t be for the best so I got him a few books to keep him going for a bit. Vouchers for a physiotherapist. I’m buying him, and the rest, a lot of stuff. Just miss spoiling the wife, I suppose. Mm.

Molly is coming, so is Anderson and Sally. We only have a small circle of friends. Hell, they’re mostly mine. But John needs some people around this time. And so do I. I come around once a week, just hanging out when I have days off. He needs things to do so we go over cases together. He gets so excited sometimes and you practically hear his heart break when he looks up and see empty space where Sherlock use to sit, or more appropriately, sulk.

This really has gotten away from Christmas. I use to love Christmas but it’s hard to now, now I’m divorced. My family don’t involve me like they use to, no more “When are we going to see a special Christmas gift” jokes. Everyone tends to forget you when it’s just you. Perhaps they really liked her? More than me? I have my brothers that I see football games with every now and then but I’m not really invited to anything anymore. No point going when I see them all talking with their spouses, them handing their children gifts. And there I am, standing around with my beer, looking like a dope. I imagine that’s how Sherlock and Mycroft feel when they look at other people. But still, I do have people that care about me and I have people to care for, that’s enough for this old goat.

I hope they all like the gifts and the store bought sweets, Lord knows we can’t cook. Wonder if Mycroft would give us some cake so we don’t look too inept?


End file.
